


Strain

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles suddenly wishes he'd done more push ups, or at least some fucking yoga because seriously this position requires stamina and muscles that he does not have. He seriously regrets not working out more right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at smut ever. Also to my dear readers who have read 'An Alpha's Trust' this one is for you guys because that one is slow build....extreme slow build. So enjoy your smut fill from this ; ).
> 
> So tell me how it went?

**Strain**

His arms quiver and quake from the strain. His legs tremor. It fucking burns, he can feel the stretch and strain, the protest of his muscles from the position. He blinks trying to dispel the perspiration from his eyes, it's so humid and the air is heavy with the scent of sex and sweat. The only sounds in the room, the harsh panting and the wet indecent squelches are all of a sudden to loud. He has to roughly swallow, his throat moves, it's so dry.

So hot.

Stiles suddenly wishes he'd done more push ups, or at least some fucking yoga because seriously this position requires stamina and _muscles_ that he does not have. He seriously regrets not working out more right now.

"D'erk." He slurred. "I can't-"

"But you said you could. Said you could take whatever I gave you." He can hear the smirk in his voice. Knows that if he looked over his shoulder he'd see it. The gleam of his white canines as his lips pulled back.

Stiles clenched his eyes shut and buried his head into his outstretched arm. His body is burning and he wants to claw off his own skin. He can feel the sweat making pathways down his back, can count each individual drop and it's uncomfortable. His cock is an angry flaring red between his legs and has been dripping-no _dribbling_ pre-cum for awhile now. Derek has been fingering him for hours, pressing against his prostate ruthlessly, leaving him on the verge of an orgasm but never pushing him over.

It had been a challenge at first.

He boasted he could handle anything Derek would throw at him. He should have taken it back as soon as Derek's eyes had flashed. As soon as his smirk had become something feral, something dark.

He's a fucking idiot.

Note to self never challenge an Alpha werewolf.

Or any werewolf.

Don't challenge Derek to sex games.

He let out a choked off groan as the  rough hair of Derek's stubble brushed against his too sensitive skin. He's going to have stubble-burn everywhere. And yes that's a thing now.

"Derek." He gritted his teeth, trying to swallow.

"Derek what?" His tone is amused, but his breathlessness gives him away.

The fucker knows exactly what he's trying to say, but he won't let him get away with that.

Stiles' voice cracks, he feels tears gathering. " _Please._ ”

Abruptly the fingers are withdrawn and he cries out at the loss, his hole twitching at the emptiness. His cry turns into a moan as Derek pushes in with a sharp, hard, thrust hitting his prostate harshly. Hands grip his hips tightly and he can feel the hint of claw, shows that he's not the only past his limit.

Derek latches on to the back of his throat biting with blunt human teeth, to suck another dark bruise there. His neck is going to look _mauled_ tomorrow but he can't bring himself to care. Derek draws back out all the way until only the head of his dick is touching his hole and thrusts back. Hard.  His hips snap against him. He sets a brutish place, the slap of skin against skin fills the air.

Stiles can't support his weight anymore, he drops to cushion his face into his arms. His hips shamelessly angled upwards towards Derek on display. It takes a few more hard thrusts and Stiles is coming, spilling across his sheets. Derek stills behind him a snarl ripping its way out of his throat as he empties inside Stiles. Stiles moans as he feels the hot gush inside of him, his dick twitches, his body oversensitive to the sensation but there is no way it's getting back up for round two. His body is spent.

Derek gently eases out of him letting go his hips and  falls to the side, his chest expanding harshly as he pants. Stiles is sprawled ungracefully in a heap of limbs, he can feel the wetness between his thighs and on his stomach. Derek stretches out and gathers Stiles close to himself, shifting him so Stiles is tucked against his chest, he pushes a leg between his thighs and tangles their legs to together. He buries his nose into Stiles' hair and breathes in deep, letting out a deep rumble of contentment that Stiles can feel as it vibrates through him. Into him.

"I am never doing that again. I think I pulled something, definitely strained something." Stiles mutters into Derek's chest later when he's no longer breathing like he ran a marathon. With asthma.

"Don't worry we'll work on that. Build some muscle and stamina while we're at it."

The asshole is grinning. Stiles can feel it. "Fuck off."

Derek smirked. "I think I already did."

Stiles tilted his head up and glared. "Shut up."

The wolf smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, he softly eased Stiles back into his previous position. "Sleep."

He let out a huff and settled down, pressing himself closer to Derek, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Derek held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead letting his lips linger there as he followed Stiles into slumber.


End file.
